Sightless
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: The completion of her quest had not only left the Tidecaller blind... but also alone. Can she discover something more in this new life when another lost soul that once only sought after vengeance arrives to comfort her? Nami/Kalista, told in Nami's perspective, slight AU. Oneshot.


**I have nothing much to say here, it's just another a bit AU outcome oneshot of my OTP. Did this just as an idea struck me in the midst of boredom. Told in first person POV of Nami's.  
**

 **Just enjoy and leave a review/favorite follow as always.**

* * *

 **Sightless**

The world I lived in was always beautiful.

The forests, the sky, the seas... everything was perfect in its own way. It didn't matter which part of Runeterra it was, there was a beauty in each of it's factions that made them unique.

And I enjoyed all of the views of this world.

But that is now a thing of the past.

Once ago, I could see.

Once ago, I could have been swimming around the sea happily without a care in the world, joyfully riding the waves and enjoying the shifting moods of the ocean.

Once ago, I could have admired the beauty of the sunrise and sunset.

Once ago, I had a perfect sight.

But that was just the problem, was it not?

Everything was in the past.

Even a magical healer like Soraka had no way to reverse such injuries. If it wasn't for my own magic, I would have died in the process too.

A magma storm, that was what they called it. Who knew that the stone resided in such a dangerous place?

But as a Tidecaller, I had no choice but to face the rumbling and cracking of the volcano that day.

And that was one of the worse choices I've made.

At the very center of the burning lava rivers laid the moonstone I've been searching for ages since I first ventured out of water and onto land.

For that one moment, the relief and joy from such a discovery had overpowered me.

I had grabbed the ancient relic and leaped out of the way.

But I wasn't fast enough to evade the burning liquid that rained upon me.

The sound of the sizzling of smoke around me had took over my senses, and I remember the agony that flared through my whole body as the magma made its impact. Every part of my body went numb, the blazing pain spreading from where the injury was caused.

But the worst of it all was my eyes.

At first, the whole world came before me in a flash of orange and red. Then, the scalding it brought to my eyes brought a pain so intense that I assumed only death could provide a relief. I still remembered the moment clearly - I was forced to squeeze my eyes shut as I screamed.

And then, a mysterious force dragged me out of the dangerous place.

I could still hear my savior's words to me before I blacked out: "You're going to be alright."

I had no idea who did it. I only knew that I was sent to Soraka's care immediately after.

And she had did her best. Most of my physical injuries were easily fixed.

However, there was one thing that was impossible to change.

Which was the fact that I have to remain sightless, forever.

I've completed my quest as a Tidecaller, but at what cost?

And after I returned the stone to my people, there had been a lot of cheering and celebrations. They had all expressed their gratitude to me.

For only that day.

After that, no one seemed to care that I was now a blind Marai, facing a completely new life in total darkness - alone.

My family was long gone since the day I was born. I had no actual friends among the other Marais.

And now, the League had spared me from participating in anymore of their events due to my permanent disability.

Is this my destiny after I fulfill my quest? To be left disabled, broken, and worst of all, alone? To be left forgotten just because my people were safe for another century?

And what else could I do now? My one and only goal is completed, now what? Am I left to die alone?

The tears flowed down my eyes that could never provide vision again. I was alone in a cove - no one from my race even bothered to find out where I was after that day. Only a few days ago.

I was a hero back then.

Now, I'm no one.

There's no one around to look after me now.

Sooner or later, my life will meet its inevitable end.

I was so deeply buried in my sadness that I didn't immediately notice a presence around me.

"Hey. You okay?" The new voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Normally, I would be more wary in this situation - but who cares now, anyway? If I'm in danger, just let it be. It's not like I can do anything anyways.

So, instead of fighting back, I just gave a feeble response: "No. Who are you?" The voice was familiar, somehow, and I recognized the being talking to me as a female.

"I... I was the one who saved you, back then." Oh. No wonder her voice sounded familiar. A strange feeling crept up my heart, but I couldn't understand it. Was I so desperate for someone that just a mere presence other than me had given me hope, even relief?

"I know I might scare you if I say this... but I'm not actually alive. I'm more or less part of the living dead." She was then silent for a moment. "But I do have a name. My name's Kalista... or at least, that's what I was called in real life."

So, a specter had came to find me? I don't know whether I should feel grateful that I couldn't see her or feel scared because of the danger I was potentially in. But somehow, I couldn't feel either of those. Instead, a strange wave of calm had filled me, seemingly appreciating another soul's presence, even if it was not a living being.

"If you wish, I could leave," she said quietly. My senses immediately snapped into action at this.

"No! I mean, no, I don't mind..." I said the last part silently, my voice almost inaudible. I didn't want to show how desperate I was for company, even from a specter.

A few seconds of silence passed, and I wondered if Kalista was watching me the whole time. "You're the first mortal who did not fear me the instant you saw me." She said the words in a mixture of surprise and... appreciation?

Without even thinking, I replied: "And you're the first one who had talked to me ever since..." My voice cracked. "Ever since that incident."

"Oh." I wondered if she regretted anything she said. She shouldn't have.

"But... why?"

I could imagine her showing confusion on her face. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I don't even know who are you, and I've done nothing to you. Why did my life or death matter to you, at that moment?"

"I... Well, actually, you didn't know me, but I do know you. I'm also a League champion, and I've watched your matches many times already. Which is how I gotten to know you, Nami." Hearing her pronounce my name for the first time gave me a weird feeling. Somewhere between a mix of pleasure and excitement.

"I saved you... well, because..."

"Yeah? Go on, say it." I said softly, my crying slowly subsiding. Her presence seemed to have calmed me down a bit, which didn't make any sense at all.

"I've heard about your quest, and how are you willing to do everything for the sake of your people. I know how much of danger you are putting yourself in... and I couldn't let you go on alone. Your determination and bravery is nothing I've ever seen, and I like your caring nature - both in the League and in real life. I just... I didn't want to see you die like that."

A few moments ago, I had believed that no one cared about me.

And now, the idea of someone out there who actually noticed my presence and cared about my well being was almost too much to bear.

I didn't respond immediately. "I... I can't say how grateful I am for that, Kalista. I don't think anyone else would have done that." A sad sigh escaped my mouth immediately after. "Too bad, no one cares about me now. I have no purpose in my life anymore. It's impossible for me to live on alone... not without my sight."

I wasn't joking. It was impossible for me to live on without anyone's help, yes, it was true, but the most important part was...

... I can't stand the feeling of being so alone anymore.

I didn't realize I was crying again.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" I noticed, for the first time, how gentle Kalista's voice was, how much concern she actually shown. But why? If she was serious about being a specter... why would she care for her?

"My people. They -" I took a shaky breath before continuing. "They thanked me. They saluted me. They remembered me. But only on that day. After that, it was as if I never existed at all. I was their savior for one day. Only one day." I managed a humorless laugh. "I... I can't stand this feeling anymore. I don't want to be alone, now that I've completed my quest. I don't want to know that my destiny is to be used... and abandoned."

Then, I started freely crying out loud.

I couldn't see, but I could feel the tears streaming from my eyes. "I... I have no one now. I'm left alone... after all I've done. I don't... I just don't understand."

There was no response for a minute.

And then, what happened next was beyond my expectations.

I felt a foreign feeling envelop my body - and I slowly realized that it was Kalista, embracing me gently in a hug. Her touch was oddly mesmerizing - it was both warm and cool at the same time. I fell into her grip completely, and I didn't even care that it was a specter that was holding me in her arms, trying to offer me comfort.

And the strangest part of it all was that it felt great.

Instantly, I felt at peace. I knew there was someone around that I could lean on. I felt like as if my whole body was melting, my feelings getting the better of me. It felt like we were long lost friends that just reunited after an eternity, and that they didn't want to let this moment ago... forever.

"I understand how it feels," she said quietly. "I, too, am blinded by my own quest - seeking vengeance. I thought it was all about my life now. But when I saw you... you made me realize how stupid and unrealistic I'm being to myself. I could choose to be the monster that everyone think I am, but it is never too late for me to change. I know that there is no way I'll ever get the revenge I sought. I, too, felt like I've lost my path.

"But now, I've found out that we are both not so different, after all... I'm just glad that I could finally get the chance to have someone to talk to, to share my feelings to, and show my true self to without them hating or fearing me... or refusing to talk to me."

My heart was beating faster. I couldn't recognize this feeling. What was happening? Why did I feel like there's a flame burning within me?

Why did I so willingly accept a specter's company at the first place?

Was it simply my desire for another soul's concern and care?

I soon realized that it was not.

But... wasn't it just a saying? A legend in fairy tales?

Yet, as I buried my head deeper within Kalista's embrace, feeling the instant rush of calm and thrill that went through my mind, I couldn't help but wonder again.

Was it possible to fall in love with someone you couldn't even see?

Was love at first sight even a thing?

Was a love that was sightless real? Or was it simply an illusion?

The warmth that I felt as her gentle touch patted me on the back was however, too real to be an illusion.

"Kalista..."

"Yes, Nami?"

"Why would you care for me? Why will you come to my aid, even when no one seems to remember me? Why... would you come to me today, when I'm broken and lost and... lonely?"

I felt her hand slowly caressing my face, until she was gently grazing my cheeks. It felt like lightning was zigzagging through my veins. I knew what was about to happen; I didn't need my eyes to sense it. To feel it.

I leaned closer just as she kissed me on the lips.

The taste of her mouth was just like her touch - as if both fire and ice had blended into the sensation. It hardly felt like I was kissing a specter at all. If I wasn't told, I would have believed that another mortal had did it.

Her next words had changed my life forever.

"Because I love you, Nami. I wanted to tell you for a long time already... but I was always too afraid."

There is someone who cares for me.

There is someone who would reach out to me when I'm down.

There is someone who values me for who I am rather than what I have.

There is someone who loves me.

I might not believe in love at first sight, but I believed - no, I _knew_ \- that I loved Kalista the same way she feels toward me.

"Kalista... I don't know if there is such a thing as love at first sight... but I can feel it too. I... I love you too."

And then, we were locked in a kiss again.

As the sun began to set, I could imagine the sky being streaked with vibrant colors, signalling a new, happy beginning that I didn't have to face alone.

And as I felt us being embraced in a tight hug again, I whispered: "Would you promise that you will stay with me? I... don't want to ever be alone again."

"I promise, Nami."

And with that simple sentence, I felt completely at ease, for once.

I might not be able to see anymore.

I might have been able to see in the past.

I might have been able to watch this sunset in the past.

I might have been still in the League in the past.

But I would have still been alone.

I wouldn't receive any care or love.

I would have no one to rely on.

I would have no one that I can care about.

It was all so much more now.

I have someone beside me _now_.

I have someone to love and cherish right _now_.

I have someone that, no matter what, I could always trust and find comfort in _now_.

I have Kalista with me, and that's all that matters.

I love her, and she loves me.

It is just that simple.

Sightless or not, nothing will ever change between us, I'm sure of it.

After all, they said love is blind, anyways.

* * *

 **I hoped this was enjoyable to read! I suppose I didn't write something too long this time... Cheers!  
**

 **See you all next time!**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
